xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kin Robb
Kin Robb was a human female who served as a senator during theClone Wars. Biography Robb attended drinks and dinner with the Military Oversight Committee on which Padmé Amidala attempted to sway votes to try and reduce military funding. Robb seemed very happy that Senator Aang was pleased with Amidala's presentation.4 Aboard the Coronet Robb accompanied Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore aboard the Coronet along with several other senators including Orn Free Taa of Ryloth, and Onaconda Farr of Rodia. The party also included Mandalore's own Senator, Tal Merrik. Robb dined with the rest of the party after having drinks in the hospitality suite with Satine and the other senators. However, while the party dined, terror hit the aircraft, and numerous assassin probes attacked the party, having been sent by Merrik, who was a traitor. When the Separatist Alliance attacked, Robb escaped the blasts. She survived the events on the Coronet.5 Hostage Crisis Robb was among the Senators to discuss the Enhanced privacy invasion bill, in a meeting led by Senator Philo, when they were all trapped in the Senate by Cad Bane and several other bounty hunters working to free Ziro the Hutt. Kin was horrified when Bane put up a defensive explosive shield and threw Anakin Skywalker into the prison. Robb was evidently also very frightened and horrified at the disgraceful injustice displayed. She survived the events.1 Vote To Escalate Clone Production When Padmé Amidala delivered the winning speech for the opposing side escalation, Robb happily clapped with her aides, who were also cheering on the Senator from Naboo.6 Murders in the Senate When a vote to send thousands of more clones into conflict arose with Halle Burtoni as the leading senator, murders began to happen in the Senate beginning with Onaconda Farr, Robb attended his funeral and looked distressed when the eulogy finished.7 Presiding over Ahsoka Tano Following the bombing of the Jedi Temple, and Ahsoka Tano being accused of the crimes, a trial was called to decide her fate. Robb was a member of the jury pressing over the former Jedi, what Robb believed remained unknown, as Anakin Skywalker brought forward the true culprit, Barriss Offee.8 Appearances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Senate Spy" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Mandalore Plot" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation" (First identified as Kin Robb) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duchess of Mandalore" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Corruption" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Evil Plans" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hostage Crisis" (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hunt for Ziro" (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Pursuit of Peace" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Senate Murders" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Wrong Jedi" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Rise of Clovis" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis at the Heart"Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Political Leaders